The Story Of Teddy and Victorie
by hockeychick1254
Summary: Follow the two as they go through Hogwartslearning about what their Family's did in the second wizarding war, and how Teddy and Victorie fell in love
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Teddy is only 1 year older than Victorie, the story will start off as Teddy a second year and Victorie ad a first year, I will be including the other grandchildren and also their parents, to give a hint away Teddy will be extremely close to Ginny and Victorie will be extremely close to Hermione. **

**Teddy's Pov**

**Second year, I cannot believe I made through my first year of Hogwarts, I hope Victorie will be okay seeing as it is her first year, I can't blame her if she is nervous about the sorting, that is some scary, the sorting I remember when I was being sorted, I thought I was going to pee my pants**

Flashback

Professor McGonagall: Alright when we go through these doors, you will follow me to the front of the hall where you will stand and wait till I call you up to be sorted, now everyone is nervous when they are on that stool getting sorted, just remember whatever house you are put in that house has gained a great witch or wizard (the doors open) if you will follow me please

All of the first years followed McGonagall to the front of the hall, they were all taking in their surroundings, everyone was looking at all the great magic that was happening around them, when they were stopped by McGonagall, she took out a stool and a very old hat, that looked to be century's old

Professor McGonagall: I will call your name you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the hat onto you're and the hat will determine whether you should be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, right then let's get started, Tracey, Rachel, the young girl walked up to the stool she sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head, RAVENCLAW, the girl ran towards the cheering Ravenclaw's, Wilson, Zachary, the boy walked up and the hat barely touched his head and shouted HUFFLEPUFF.

Teddy was happy with either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor because though were the houses his parents were in and all of the potters and Weasleys,

Professor McGonagall called up the next student, Runnel, Vince, as Vince walked passed Teddy he shoulder barged him, and gave Teddy an evil smirk before taking his place on the tool McGonagall put the hat on his head and the hat screamed SLYTHERIN the boy ran to his house then his named was called

Professor McGonagall: Lupin, Ted

Teddy walked up to the stool ad sat down McGonagall placed the hat on his head and then something strange happened the hat started to talk to him

Hat: Uh a Lupin, yes I remember sorting your Father and your Mother, oh and your godfather, hmm I see as a Gryffindor but I also see you as Hufflepuff, I wonder where to put you, I know GRYFFINDOR

Teddy smiled and ran towards the screaming Gryffindor's and sat down

Flash back ended

**Teddy smiled at his memory, her and the Potter were waiting on Bill and Fleur and Victorie, so the two could bored together, Teddy looked to his left and saw his best friend running towards him with a big grin plastered on her face**

**Victorie: hey Teddy, hey Aunt Ginny, hey Uncle Harry**

**Harry: Hey Vic, you excited **

**Victorie: Extremely, I hope I get Gryffindor like Teddy, But daddy says it's ok if I am not sorted into Gryffindor**

**Ginny: it will be perfectly fine**

**Bill: hey guys, ok Vic you and ted have bored the train now, make sure to wright me and mum every week**

**Victorie: Got ya, me and Teddy have to board the train now**

**Harry: Teddy, make sure you keep an eye out for Vic okay?**

**Teddy: Sure thing Uncle Harry **

**Teddy gave Harry and Ginny a fleeting hug and said goodbye to Bill and Fleur, before running onto the train with Victorie **

**In Teddy and Victories' compartment **

**Vic: So Ted, where are all of your friends?**

**Teddy: Well about that, I don't really have any friends, they don't like me because I am metamorphmagus, so I just kind of hang by myself**

**Vic: Teddy that's terrible, don't worry I am here now me and you can just hang out**

**Teddy: (smiles) thanks Vic**

**Teddy and Victorie are laughing and remembering what they did over the summer until Vince Runnel opens up their compartment door and sniggers at the two**

**Vince: Well, well Loopy her got a girlfriend**

**Teddy: Shove off Runnel, she's not my girlfriend**

**Vince: now, now Loopy no need to get mad**

**Victorie: hey Runs, why don't you beat it**

**Vince: what did you call me?**

**Victorie: well you Teddy a nickname, so I decided to give you one, runs, do you get what I am calling you**

**Vince: Yes I do, you filthy little half-breed**

**That was it for Teddy; he shoved Vince up against the compartment door and punched him in the face**

**Vince groaned and ran out of the compartment, yelling about something how his father will hear about this**

**Vic: Teddy! You could get into big trouble for that**

**Teddy: I don't care no body calls my best friend a half-breed**

**Vic: (smiles sweetly at him)**

**The sorting**

**So far three people have been placed in Ravenclaw two in Slytherin four in Hufflepuff and none in Gryffindor, which is until Victorie is called up and the hat yells GRYFFINDOR! Vic ran to Teddy and sat next to him, and the feast begun **


	2. A week after the sorting

Victorie and Teddy were sitting in the common room, doing their homework for charms and potions, Victorie is the smartest girl in her year just like her Aunt Hermione was, it was her first week at Hogwarts, and she has not wrote a letter to her parents, so an owl comes and drops a letter right into her lap she stops doing her potions homework and rips open the letter.

Dear our little Victorie

We have not heard any news from you yet, and it is making your mother anxious, so please write back the questions I am going to ask you just to keep your mother, happy that you have finally wrote

What house are you in:

Is Hogwarts hard? :

Are you the smartest girl in your grade or are you average:

I am sorry darling about those questions, your mother wanted to know, and don't worry about the writing, I hardly wrote my parents, and they always sent me letters to make sure that I was alive, and then I would hear about it when I got home for breaks, make sure you write gran and pop, as well as your aunts and uncles

Love always

Dad

Victorie with a smile on her face, she found some parchment and started to write back to her parents

Dear Parents

I am fine and I am pleased to tell you that I am carrying on the legacy for all the weasleys because I am a Gryffindor and I cannot be more happier, and I am also happy to tell you that I am the smartest in my year just like Aunt Hermione, Hogwarts is not all that hard, but there are some ruddy to teachers that I sometimes liked to hex. But there is one thing I have to tell you, Teddy doesn't have any friends and I am a bit concerned for him because these Slytherin pick on him, he doesn't take he fights back,, one of the Slytherin's called me a filthy half-breed and Teddy went Bonkers and punched the guy in the face, but maybe you should talk to Uncle Harry about it because Teddy said he hasn't told anyone , not even Aunt Ginny and him and her a real close, anyways I have to finish my Potions homework and then go down to the feast with Teddy so I will see you at Christmas dad

Love always

Victorie

**Vic tied the letter onto her father's Owl and the owl flew out the window and Victorie returned to her potions homework **

**Teddy: he Vic**

**Vic: yeah**

**Teddy: I was thinking about joining the Quidditch team, and go for the position as Chaser like Aunt Ginny, and I thought it might help with the whole friends thing**

**Vic: that's a great idea Teddy, I will even come watch try-out for moral support**

**Teddy: That would be great Vic, come on I am hungry let's go have some dinner**

**Vic: Teddy you're always hungry, just like Uncle Ron**

**Teddy: (laughs)**

**Teddy and Victorie walk down to the great hall and as they are passing the Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team was putting up the sign-up sheet, Teddy and Victorie make their way over and Teddy puts his name down for the team, the two then run off towards the great hall for the feast.**

**The next day (Quidditch tryouts)**

**Vic: Teddy you going to be fine, does Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny know you are trying out**

**Teddy: no I want it to be a surprise if I make the team, and If I don't I just won't tell them that I tried out, simple as that**

**Vic: ok then, come on let's go down to the pitch**

**The two make their way down to the pitch, Vic goes and sits in the stands and Teddy makes his way over to the other player's than are trying out, the captain comes out and starts speaking**

**Captain: ok! Listen up the first try outs will be for the keepers and chaser, then the beaters, there will be no seeker try outs because we already have a seeker, chaser, keepers you will be going one at a time, so one keeper one chaser, chaser you will 3 shots to get it through the hoops, keepers you will have 3 chances to block the Quaffle, first up keeper Rick Stanley and the chaser Donald Trogon**

**Rick blocked all of Donald's shots the next keeper was Chase Matthews and Trent King, Trent got 2 shots in, next was Cody Donnelly and Teddy Lupin**

**Captain: Ready, Set, Go**

**Teddy went in and out of the floating cone made a sharp turn and threw the Quaffle right into the hoop before Cody could even raise his hand. Teddy did this three times and got all of the quaffle's through the hoops, everyone was impressed and you could Victorie from the stands shouting and whooping, the beaters did the tryout and now all of the players are one the ground facing their captain and team**

**Captain: The keeper I chose was Rick Stanley, congratulations man go and collect your Quidditch robes, the two chaser I have chosen are Trent King and Teddy Lupin, we done guys go and collect your robes**

**Teddy was walking up to the castle when he felt a person jump onto his back, it was Victorie, he wrapped his arms under her knees and she wrapped her arms around his neck**

**Vic: you did it Teddy, you were amazing**

**Teddy: thanks Vic, thanks for cheering me one**

**Vince: oh the couple piggy backing, down the corridor, how romantic **

**Vic: Obviously, you haven't learned from the beating Teddy gave you a week ago**

**Vince: Shut it you Half-bree-**

**Vic: Petrificus Totalus**

**Vince stood there frozen for a moment before falling backwards onto the concrete **

**Professor Sprout: LUPIN, WEASLEY, DETENTION **

**Victorie and Teddy followed Professor Sprout into a classroom and sat down next to each other**

**Professor Sprout: that'll she be no talking; I am going to go assist Mr Runnels to the hospital wing**

**When professor Sprout walked out of the classroom and the door shut behind her Victorie and Teddy stated to laugh really hard**

**Teddy: Good wand work Vic, really impressive **

**Vic: thanks, Ted, (laughs) did you see his face **

**Teddy: Yeah it was like this (Teddy morphs his face to match Vince's Petrified face, and causes Victorie to bust out in laughter again) man I hope detention goes fast I have to write Aunt Ginny and tell her the news**

**Once the two were released they raced up to the Gryffindor tower, and into the common room, Teddy got his Parchment and Quill and started to write to the Potters**

Dear Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry

You won't believe what I am going to tell you, I have just made chaser for the Quidditch team, just like you Aunt Gin. Are you proud of me? I wanted to become chaser instead of seeker because before Gran died I was going through some trunks and I found a photo and mum was the chaser for the Hufflepuff team and then I found her old robes, I asked Gran about it and she said that mum was also captain from her sixth to seventh year, and I wanted to follow in her footsteps, and I also wanted to become chaser because of you Aunt Ginny, you are like my mum, you practically raised me, and treated me like I was your own son and you didn't have to do that, I will always appreciate it and I will always appreciate Uncle Harry and the rest of the weasleys, I also wanted to join Quidditch because, I have been have some trouble in the friend department, and I thought this would help, and guess what it did, I now have a whole team of friends but my three main friends are Rick Stanley, Trent King and of course my one and only best friend Vic, she has helped me a lot she supported me during the Quidditch tryouts and she has been hanging out with me since I didn't have any friends don't worry she has made a fare few friends. Anyways I have to go now, I can't wait till I see you at Christmas, but until then I love you guys

Love always

Teddy

Chapter three coming soon


End file.
